Nadzieja
by magda95959
Summary: Bo każda nadzieja ma swój kres...


Autor: magda95959  
Paring: HP/SS  
Rating: +15  
Beta: Chwilowo brak *kaja się*

Nadzieja

Jako dziecko wychowywałem się w domu, w którym słowo "miłość" nie było znane, albo raczej nie chciało takim być. Wszelkie relacje, jakie zachodziły pomiędzy mną, a rodzicami były chłodne i oficjalne. Sztywne. Pozbawione jakiegokolwiek ciepła.

Obserwowałem, jak mój ojciec wraca z pracy i krótko wita się z matką, całując ją w policzek. Jednak robił to bardziej dla zachowania zasad dobrego wychowania. Teraz to wiem, jednak wtedy było to dla mnie oczywiste, że w ten sposób wyraża się miłość.

Podczas dorastania cały czas przyglądałem się im i zapisywałem w pamięci wszelkie fakty, które miały miejsce podczas wspólnego życia moich rodziców. Zawsze jedli posiłki o ściśle wyznaczonych porach dnia. Nie było nawet mowy, aby ojciec wrócił do domu o pięć minut za późno. Nigdy tego nie robił. Nawet jeśli prowadził jakieś ważne spotkanie, starał się wyjść z niego o czasie, aby zdążyć zjeść ciepły obiad.

Podczas jego nieobecności obserwowałem moją matkę, która doglądała mnie i zajmowała domem. Prawie nigdy nie prosiła mnie o jakąkolwiek pomoc, pozostawiając samemu sobie. Zawsze chciałem pomagać jej w kuchni, ale nigdy o to nie poprosiłem. Wiedziałem, że proszenie i pytanie nie ma sensu, ponieważ zadawać pytania mógł tylko ojciec. Nikt więcej. Jedynie on mógł wiedzieć, jak minął dzień mój i matki. My nie mogliśmy wiedzieć, co działo się u niego w pracy.

Kiedy byłem młodszy pokusiłem się o grzeczne pytanie, czemu mój ojciec jest tak zdenerwowany. Matka wymierzyła mi wtedy policzek i zakazała się odzywać. Jednak nie poddałem się od razu. Spojrzałem na nią z wyrzutem, odwróciłem się na pięcie i poszedłem prosto do siedzącego przy kominku ojca. Zadałem mu takie samo pytanie jak matce.  
Spojrzał na mnie morderczym wzrokiem, po czym przeniósł go na matkę. Miałem tylko dziesięć lat, ale ten dzień pamiętam, jakby zdarzył się wczoraj.

Ojciec podniósł się wolno z fotela i poszedł do kuchni, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Musiał wyciszyć pomieszczenie, ponieważ przez kilka chwil niczego nie słyszałem, a następnie wyszedł i z powrotem usiadł na fotelu.

Byłem skołowany i zdezorientowany. Dopiero jego silny głos, który kazał mi iść do swojego pokoju, wrócił mnie na ziemię. Otrząsnąłem się, wstałem i skierowałem się w stronę schodów.  
Czułem jego wzrok na swoich plecach. I to było takie okropne uczucie, jakby miał do mnie żal. Żal o to, że przeze mnie musiał wykonać jakąś czynność, która bardzo mu się nie podobała. Nie rozumiałem go wtedy.

Jeszcze nie.

Nie rozumiałem też, dlaczego matka przyszła do mojego pokoju kilka minut później i spoliczkowała mnie, mówiąc, że jestem beznadziejny, okropny i nawet nie warty jej uwagi. Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć, ani jak się zachować. Wpatrywałem się jedynie w oddalające się plecy matki, zastanawiając się, co się stało.

~*~

Kolejne tygodnie były spokojne, ale również chłodne i zimne. Rodzice nie odzywali się do siebie, ale cały czas kontynuowali swój plan dnia, jakby ostatnia kłótnia nie miała miejsca. Mój siniak z policzka niemal znikł i znów mogłem wychodzić z domu. Wcześniej matka mi zabroniła. Powiedziała, że nie ma zamiaru się tłumaczyć przed innymi z tego, co dzieje się w domu. Stwierdziła, że to prywatna sprawa.

Kiedy otrzymałem list z Hogwartu, byłem więcej niż szczęśliwy. Czułem, że mogę wszystko i nic nie jest w stanie mi przeszkodzić w osiągnięciu tego, co sobie zaplanowałem. Zbiegłem ze schodów i, wymachując listem, podbiegłem do matki.

Uśmiechałem się od ucha do ucha, a serce biło mi radośnie. W końcu będę mógł się uczyć tych wszystkich wspaniałych rzeczy, o których tyle czytałem! Jednak matka kiwnęła tylko głową i oddała mi list, wypowiadając ciche:

— Gratuluję.

I to wszystko. Nic więcej. Odwróciła się i powróciła do wyszywania serwetki. Jedynej czynności, do której nie używała magii.

Mój entuzjazm wyparował jak kamfora. Trzymałem zapisany pergamin w drżącej dłoni i za nic w świecie nie mogłem się poruszyć. Zero zainteresowania. Chłodna obojętność, której nie potrafię znieść do dzisiaj. Ludzie mogą mnie nienawidzić, ale nie mogą ignorować. Nie pozwalam na to.

W końcu zbieram w sobie na tyle siły, aby iść do bawialni i ponownie przeczytać list. I ponownie, i znowu, aż Morfeusz nie zgarnia mnie w swoje objęcia.

~*~

Kolejny poranek jest zlepkiem wielu zdarzeń, których nie pamiętam. W głębi świadomości kołacze się szybkie pakowanie i aportacja na peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Kłęby pary i dezorientujący szum tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy jeszcze załatwiali ostatnie sprawunki.  
Nie pamiętam dokładnie podróży. Niemal przez cały czas czytałem, nie odzywając się do nikogo. Te głośno rozmawiające i śmiejące się dzieci bardzo mnie irytowały. W pewnym momencie chciałem iść do maszynisty i powiedzieć mu, żeby się zatrzymał. Nie miałem zamiaru przebywać tutaj ani chwili dłużej.

Jednak zmieniam zdanie i skupiam się mocno, kiedy zaczynam czytać kolejny rozdział, a potem jeszcze jeden i następny. Książka wciąga mnie na tyle, że wyłączam się i nie reaguję na otoczenie.

Często robiłem tak w domu, aby nie słyszeć głośnych krzyków rodziców, którzy przez ostatnie kilka dni sprawiali wrażenie, jakby ich wspólny dom stał się nagle za mały. Matka wyrzucała ojcu, że nie spędza czasu wolnego w domu, tylko włóczy się z kolegami. Ten natomiast bronił się spotkaniami i nadgodzinami… Nie wiedziałem, co o tym myśleć, dlatego czytałem. W bardzo krótkim czasie pochłonąłem ogromną ilość książek i w końcu opanowałem niemal do perfekcji oddzielenie się od świata rzeczywistego i przeniesienie się w krainę czarów i fantazji, opieki i magii, które towarzyszyły bohaterom.

Zawsze chciałem mieć takich rodziców jak Alga i Mesti. Oboje byli wspaniałymi rodzicami dwójki dzieci, które kochali całym sercem. Takim samym uczuciem darzyli siebie i nie było tutaj miejsca na jakikolwiek przejaw braku szacunku. Bawili się i razem wyjeżdżali na wycieczki.

Jednak to tylko bajka i w życiu na pewno coś takiego się nie zdarzy.  
Ceremonia Przydziału odbyła się szybko i sprawnie. Usiadłem przy właściwym stole i cały czas próbowałem ignorować podekscytowane próby rozpoczęcia rozmowy ze mną. Nie chciałem z nikim nawiązywać jakichkolwiek znajomości. Po to przyszedłem do Hogwartu, aby wykorzystać szansę, jaka została mi dana.

W końcu kiedyś uda mi się zwrócić na siebie uwagę rodziców.

~*~

Pracowałem bardzo ciężko. Każda dobra ocena, którą otrzymałem, przybliżała mnie do pochwały ze strony rodziców. Nie istniało dla mnie nic innego jak to, że muszę być najlepszy ze wszystkich i we wszystkim. Dlatego przykładałem się nawet do nauki tych bredni, jakie oferowało wróżbiarstwo, którego nienawidziłem od pierwszych zajęć. Jednak fakt, że być może tylko tym sposobem uda mi się zaskarbić dumę ojca i radość matki sprawiał, że zaciskałem zęby i brnąłem naprzód.

Doskonale pamiętam pierwsze ferie zimowe, na które czekałem z utęsknieniem. Dziecięca radość, której nigdy nie czułem, zebrała się we mnie i nie pozwala siedzieć spokojnie na miejscu. Podczas śniadania wierciłem się niespokojnie i jedyne czego oczekiwałem, to słowa dyrektora, które pozwolą wszystkim odejść od stołu.

Kufer spakowałem już tydzień temu i kilkanaście razy upewniałem się, że nie zapomniałem niczego, co chciałem pokazać rodzicom. Wszystkie pergaminy, na których widniały Wybitne leżały ułożone w równy rząd z prawej strony kufra, zabezpieczone zaklęciem, które chroniło je przed jakimkolwiek zniszczeniem.

Kiedy w końcu padły upragnione słowa, niemal przewracam się na pokrytej lodem ścieżce, kiedy biegnę w kierunku powozów. Ponownie słucham roześmianych i podekscytowanych rozmów osób, które jadą razem ze mną. Przekrzykują się nawzajem, sprawiając, że nie potrafię wychwycić ani jednego zdania. Nie staram się jednak specjalnie, ponieważ myślami jestem już w domu.

~*~

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką robię zaraz po wyjściu z pociągu, to podbiegnięcie do matki i uściskanie jej z całej siły. Nie zwracam uwagi na to, że właśnie złamałem jedno z podstawowych, niepisanych praw. Tak bardzo za nią tęskniłem i chciałem jej tyle opowiedzieć!

Jednak ona stoi prosto i jedyne, na co się zdobywa, to uściśnięcie mojego ramienia.  
Cały zapał opuszcza mnie i ulatuje niczym powietrze z przekłutego balonu. Myślałem, że po tak długim czasie mojej nieobecności, matka zatęskni. Jednak tak się nie stało. Dalej jest zimna i sprawia wrażenie osoby całkowicie pozbawionej uczuć. Cofam się o krok, odwracam i idę z powrotem w stronę pociągu, aby zabrać swój kufer.

Po chwili wracam i razem aportujemy się na tak dobrze znane mi podwórko. Ciągnę za sobą mój bagaż, równając krok z matką. Od momentu, kiedy niemal odepchnęła mnie od siebie, ani razu na nią nie spojrzałem. Czuję się zbyt zraniony tym nieczułym i wymuszonym gestem.  
Zostawiam kufer w salonie i zdejmuję płaszcz. Zauważam brak butów ojca, które zawsze stały przy kominku. Marszczę brwi i pytam o to matkę. Odpowiada, że pewnie niedługo wróci. Nie drążę tego tematu. Wyciągam swoje prace i czuję, jak iskierka dumy i podekscytowania ponownie się rozpala. Zatrzaskuję wieko kufra i energicznym krokiem wchodzę do kuchni.  
Za wszelką cenę próbuję zdobyć uwagę matki, ale prawie w ogóle się do mnie nie odzywa. Krząta się po całej kuchni, wypowiadając kolejne zaklęcia i wprawiając w ruch noże, widelce oraz talerze.

Czując, że odniosłem całkowitą porażkę, postanawiam podjąć temat później. Może po prostu teraz jest nieodpowiedni czas.

Kolację jemy, jak zwykle, wspólnie. I jak zwykle w kompletnej ciszy. Kilka razy próbowałem powiedzieć ojcu o moich osiągnięciach, jednak kiwał tylko głową i ponownie wracał do posiłku.  
Pomimo mojej nieobecności nie zmieniło się kompletnie nic.  
Zawiedzony idę do swojego pokoju, gdzie przygotowuję się do snu. Ciągle rozmyślam nad tym, co się stało. Nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego rodzice nie są ze mnie dumni. Przecież tak bardzo się starałem, a oni nawet nie zwracają na to uwagi! Przykrywam się kołdrą tak, że spod niej wystaje mi jedynie czubek głowy.

~*~

Kolejne dni wyglądają niemal tak samo jak pierwszy. Wstaję rano, idę z matką na zakupy, jem śniadanie i czytam do późnych godzin wieczornych, kiedy to wraca ojciec i w ciszy jemy kolację. Skrupulatnie odrabiam swoje zadania domowe i usilnie chcę pokazać je rodzicom, jednak ani ojciec, ani matka nie mają zamiaru ich czytać, zbywając mnie jedynie słowami:

— Doskonale wiemy, że dasz sobie radę.

Tylko tyle. Ich wiara we mnie jest krzepiąca, ale niestety niewystarczająca. Ferie dobiegają końca, a ja nie uzyskałem od nich żadnego gestu, który świadczyłby o tym, że są ze mnie dumni. O tym, że mnie kochają.

~*~

Tym razem powrót to Hogwartu wcale nie jest bolesny, a wręcz przeciwnie — nawet dziwnie krzepiący.

Ponownie mogę się rzucić w wir nauki i zapomnieć o tych dwóch gorzkich tygodniach. Ponownie staram się być we wszystkim najlepszy, jednak im bliżej wakacji, tym mój zapał słabnie. Wizja powrotu do domu mnie przytłacza. Kiedy tylko pomyślę o zimnych i niemal wymuszonych stosunkach pomiędzy mną, a rodzicami, czuję się dziwnie i nie potrafię tego opisać.

Chciałbym zostać w Hogwarcie. Nie mam tutaj jakichkolwiek przyjaciół, jednak fakt, że są tutaj osoby, które znam, jest pocieszający i kojący.  
Przez to nie czuję się tak bardzo samotny.

~*~

Wakacje minęły tak samo jak ferie.

Rodzice przestali się do siebie odzywać i nie wiem, co właściwie się stało. Ojciec zrezygnował z całowania matki w policzek, a ona przestała wiązać mu krawat, zanim wychodził do pracy. Przestał również wracać na wspólne obiady.

Jadałem z matką, od czasu do czasu ożywiając się, kiedy pytała o cokolwiek, co było związane ze szkołą, jednak szybko zrozumiałem, że jej zainteresowanie jest fałszywe. Kiedy tylko padało pytanie, wyłączała się i totalnie nie zwracała uwagi na moje odpowiedzi. Z czasem przestałem więc wkładać w nie aż tak wiele emocji.

~*~

Kiedy wracam do Hogwartu na drugi rok z zazdrością obserwuję, jak inne dzieci otrzymują od swoich rodziców listy. Niektórzy codziennie, inny kilka razy w tygodniu. Zaciskam mocniej palce na łyżce i zastanawiam się, czemu rodzice nie odpowiadają na moje listy. Pisałem do nich kilkakrotnie i oprócz prośby, abym na ferie pozostał w zamku, nie ostrzyłem innej informacji.

Próbowałem jeszcze kilkanaście razy, aż w końcu się poddałem, codziennie jednak oczekując sowy, która przyniesie mi list. Wiedziałem, że to nie nastąpi, jednak codziennie wypatrywałem wiadomości.

Powrót do domu na wakacje jest jeszcze bardziej bolesny niż rok temu.  
Ponownie rodzice kwitują moje wyniki jedynie skinieniem głowy. Tym razem nie oczekiwałem jednak niczego więcej. Nie chciałem znowu przechodzić przez to, co rok temu. Ciągle brakuje mi ich uwagi, ale staram się odgonić to uczucie. Mam już dwanaście lat i staram się wmówić sobie, że nie jestem tak słaby jak inni i niczyje głaskanie po głowie nie jest mi potrzebne.

~*~

Kolejne lata nauki mijają bardzo szybko. Zdaję egzaminy na całkiem przyzwoite wyniki, które pomogą mi znaleźć dobrą pracę. O niczym innym nie marzę.

Wakacje po szóstym roku były chyba najgorsze ze wszystkich.

Matka odebrała mnie z dworca, jak zwykle to robiła, jednak coś w jej zachowaniu było bardzo niepokojące. Rozglądała się nerwowo wokół i w ogóle nie odzywała. Kiedy przekroczyłem próg domu zrozumiałem dlaczego.

Salon w ogóle nie przypominał pomieszczenia, jakim było podczas mojej ostatniej wizyty. Każde pomieszczenie było kompletnie zdemolowane. Kiedy zapytałem o to matkę, pokręciła tylko smutno głową i wyszeptała:

— Później.

Przytaknąłem i poszedłem do swojego pokoju się rozpakować.

~*~

Kiedy matka weszła do mojego pokoju, było już bardzo późno, jednak ja ciągle nie spałem, czekając na nią. Nie wiem, co podpowiadało mi, że się zjawi. Pewnie znów moja bezsensowna nadzieja.

Opowiedziała mi wszystko.

O tym, jak ojciec zaczął pić i przez to stracił pracę. Jak wielokrotnie ją zdradzał, a ona starała się tego nie zauważać i dalej trwać u jego boku. Jak stawał się coraz bardziej agresywny, aż w końcu złamał jej różdżkę, twierdząc, że magia to coś, czego należy się bać i wstydzić.

Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Słowa ugrzęzły mi w gardle, kiedy zobaczyłem pierwsze łzy, spływające po jej policzkach. Nie miałem pojęcia, co robić. Nigdy nie płakała, a już na pewno nie w mojej obecności. Po chwili jednak zbiera się w sobie i wychodzi, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Nie potrafię zasnąć do wczesnych godzin porannych i dopiero, kiedy słońce zaczyna oświetlać wnętrze pokoju, udaje mi się na chwilę zapaść w sen.

~*~

Budzą mnie głośne krzyki i odgłosy tłuczonego szkła. Podnoszę się gwałtownie i zbiegam na dół, a scena, którą tam zastaję sprawia, że na chwilę przestaję oddychać.  
Nigdy nie widziałem ojca, który był wściekły. Teraz widzę go kompletnie wyprowadzonego z równowagi. Uderza matkę raz za razem, a ja nie mam pojęcia, co mogę zrobić. W pierwszym odruchu mam ochotę się wycofać i udawać, że niczego nie widziałem, jednak podchodzę bliżej i chwytam ojca za rękę.

Przenosi wzrok na mnie i wiem, że to było złe posunięcie.

Szarpiemy się ze sobą i jedyne, co słyszę, to wyzwiska pod adresem moim i matki. Ojciec wykrzykuje różne bzdury na temat tego, jak jego żona przespała się z jakimś mężczyzną, który był czarodziejem, a ja nie jestem jego synem i nie ma zamiaru mieszkać pod jednym dachem z dwójką wariatów.

Po tych słowach ubiera płaszcz i wychodzi, a ja nie widzę go już nigdy więcej.  
Niedługo po tym, jak kończę szkołę, umiera moja matka.  
Zostaję na świecie sam.

~*~

Z braku lepszych ofert pracy przyjmuję posadę nauczyciela eliksirów w Hogwarcie. Zawsze lubiłem dyrektora, więc nie wahałem się ani przez moment. Może nie jest to spełnienie moich marzeń, ale przynajmniej mam stałe źródło dochodu i dach nad głową. Nie muszę już wracać do obskurnego domu, który dzieliłem z rodzicami. Niemal z ulgą zamykam ten rozdział mojego życia.

Teraz wszystko jest poukładane i spokojne. Mijają kolejne lata, a wraz z nimi przewijają się kolejne pokolenia uczniów, którym przekazuję swoją wiedzę.

Jednak ta monotonność zostaje przerwana, kiedy w Hogwarcie zjawiasz się ty.  
Wprowadzasz ogólny zamęt i totalnie rujnujesz wszelaką opinię, jaką miałem o pierwszorocznych. Wcale nie jesteś tchórzliwy i zawsze stajesz w obronie słabszych. Nawet wtedy, kiedy twoja interwencja z góry skazana jest na porażkę.

Nie poddajesz się zbyt łatwo. Pomimo tego, że często nie wystarcza ci czasu, aby ponownie wykonać eliksir, który spektakularnie udaje ci się zepsuć podczas pierwszej próby warzenia, zawsze zaczynasz od początku. Kiedy ktoś wymawia twoje imię i nazwisko, przed oczami mam małego, kościstego chłopca z niesamowitą wolą walki.

Obserwuję cię przez kolejne lata i muszę przyznać, że wyrosłeś na przystojnego i inteligentnego młodzieńca.

Nie jestem w stanie nie zauważyć, jak wiele dziewcząt ogląda się za tobą, jednak ty prawie tego nie zauważasz. Często przyłapuję cię na tym, że przypatrujesz mi się badawczo. Czasami zdarza ci się przez to przegapić moment, kiedy trzeba dodać kolejny składnik do eliksiru, przez co cała twoja praca zostaje zniszczona. Przeklinasz wtedy pod nosem własną głupotę i zaczynasz wszystko od nowa.

Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy zacząłem patrzeć na ciebie inaczej. Na twoim ostatnim roku? Całkiem możliwe. Przychodziłeś do mojego gabinetu, aby warzyć bardzo skomplikowane mikstury. Sam cię o to poprosiłem. Twoje wprawne oko i ogromna precyzja były nieocenione. Było dla mnie zaszczytem posiadanie takiego pomocnika.

Najpierw spędzałeś u mnie tylko piątki, potem również soboty. Nie wiem, kiedy twoje rzeczy zaczęły zagracać moje idealnie uporządkowane kwatery. Nie przypominam sobie również, abym pozwolił ci na zajęcie jednej z półek w łazience, jednak nie miałem nic przeciwko. Od tak dawna mieszkałem sam, a twoja obecność była naprawdę uspokajająca.  
Jednak wszystko, co dobre nie może trwać wiecznie.

Byłem zaskoczony za każdym razem, kiedy chciałeś się do mnie zbliżyć. Chwytałeś mnie za rękę, gładziłeś policzek, zasypiałeś na moim ramieniu. W tych gestach było coś, do czego nie mogłem się przyzwyczaić i których nie potrafiłem odwzajemnić. W zamian za to traktowałem cię z obojętnością, która była mi bardzo dobrze znana.

W końcu skończyłeś szkołę i na stałe zamieszkałeś ze mną. Kochałeś Hogwart równie mocno jak ja, choć nigdy nie powiedziałeś dlaczego. Możliwe, że powody dla których tak silnie przywiązaliśmy się do tego miejsca mogły być podobne.

Kiedy obserwuję cię podczas rozmowy, którą prowadzisz z przyjaciółmi, nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, że bardzo przypominasz mi dzieciaki z pociągu, które tak bardzo irytowały mnie w dzieciństwie. Śmiejesz się głośno i opowiadasz jakąś historię, żywo przy tym gestykulując. Kręcę głową i powracam do czytania książki.

~*~

Podczas naszych wspólnych projektów, kiedy pracujemy, starasz się prowadzić ze mną jakąś rozmowę. Przytakuję ci jedynie i odpowiadam półsłówkami. Zawsze pracowałem w ciszy i nie mam zamiaru tego zmieniać. Zdajesz się to rozumieć, ponieważ po kilku dniach prób przestajesz mnie zagadywać i pracujesz ze mną w ciszy.

Pewnego dnia, po skończonym posiłku, podchodzisz do mnie, wtulasz się w moje plecy i cicho prosisz, abym otworzył się przed tobą. Nieruchomieję na moment i zastanawiam się, co chcesz przez to powiedzieć. Nie ruszam się jednak, a ty po chwili odchodzisz z ciężkim westchnieniem, przeciągając dłonią po mojej szyi.

~*~

Mija kolejnych kilka tygodni. Czekasz na odpowiedź z Akademii. Wiem, jak bardzo zależy ci na kursie aurorskim. Nie mam pojęcia, co widzisz w tym zawodzie, jednak nie mam zamiaru cię powstrzymywać. To twoje życie i twój wybór. Ja mogę tylko wyrazić swoje zdanie i mimo wszystko wspierać cię w tym, co chcesz robić.

Oczywiście przyjmują cię. Byłem tego pewien od samego początku, ponieważ nie było innej możliwości. Jesteś młodym, pełnym życia mężczyzną, który nie zawaha się ani przez moment, aby biec komuś na ratunek. Tacy ludzie to rzadkość.  
Wpadasz do lochów radosny i pełen werwy. Oczy iskrzą ci się dziką radością, kiedy opowiadasz mi o przyjęciu. Podnoszę głowę znad gazety, którą czytam i kiwam głową w uznaniu, po czym wracam do przeglądania artykułu.

W tym momencie na krótką chwilę zapada cisza, po czym zaczynasz krzyczeć.  
Wyrzucasz z siebie całą złość i frustrację. Zarzucasz mi, że nie staram się ani trochę, aby ten związek funkcjonował. Mówisz o tym, że naprawdę chciałeś ze mną być, że oddałeś mi wszystko i tego samego oczekiwałeś ode mnie. Chcę ci przerwać, ale słowa płyną, nie pozwalając mi się wtrącić. Ostatnie zdanie, które słyszę, zanim znikasz w swoim pokoju i zaczynasz się pakować jest tym, którego przez wszystkie lata nie powiedziałem swoim rodzicom:

— Chciałem jedynie, abyś był ze mnie dumny.

Te słowa uderzają we mnie o wiele mocniej niż wszystko to, co wykrzyczałeś do tej pory. Wychodzisz bez słowa, a ja nawet nie potrafię cię zatrzymać.

~*~

Moje życie wraca na dawne tory. Kwatery są ponownie czyste i uporządkowane, a ja znów jem samotnie. Dziwne, jak ciężko mi się przyzwyczaić do ciszy, która na powrót zagościła w codziennym rozkładzie dnia. Niemal z radością wychodzę na korytarz, który przepełniony jest uczniami.

~*~

Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że dałem się namówić na uczestnictwo w spotkaniu byłych pracowników i uczniów Hogwartu. Sam pomysł wydaje się absurdalny, ponieważ ciągle tu pracuję, jednak Albus zażyczył sobie, aby wszyscy nauczyciele byli obecni. Wydaje mi się, że jest to totalna głupota, jednak nie potrafię odmówić dyrektorowi i w końcu się zgadzam.  
Wielka Sala wydaje się być zbyt mała, aby pomieścić tak wielką ilość ludzi. Nawet nie jestem pewien, ile osób przyjechało. Taki chaos powoduje zawroty głowy. Tak dawno nie słyszałem aż tak głośnego gwaru, który uspokaja mnie na swój pokrętny sposób. Przechodzę między ludźmi i rozglądam się dyskretnie, od czasu do czasu wymieniając z kimś uścisk dłoni i przystając na krótką rozmowę.

Zupełnie przypadkiem mój wzrok pada na ciebie.

Stoisz, obejmowany przez drugiego mężczyznę, który wygląda na niewiele młodszego ode mnie. Śmiejecie się głośno, kiedy jedna z osób, która rozmawia z wami, kończy jakąś historię. Wyglądasz na szczęśliwego i zadowolonego z życia, więc postanawiam ci nie przeszkadzać.  
Mam zamiar odejść, kiedy nasze spojrzenia się spotykają. Nie wydajesz się być zaskoczony. Szeptasz coś do ucha swojego towarzysza i przeciskasz się przez tłum, zmierzając w moim kierunku. Wyciągasz dłoń, którą ściskam i przytrzymuję trochę dłużej, niż to konieczne.  
Przez chwilę stoimy w ciszy.

— To twój nowy chłopak? — pytam.

— Tak. Poznaliśmy się podczas treningów. Niedawno zamieszkaliśmy razem — odpowiadasz, a ja czuję, że cała moja nadzieja topnieje.

Nie chciałem dopuścić tej myśli do głosu, ale zawsze miałem nadzieję, że jednak wrócisz. Bezsensowną i może płochą, ale chciałem wyjaśnić ci wiele rzeczy. Chciałem powiedzieć, dlaczego zachowuję się tak, a nie inaczej. Jednak najwidoczniej ty miałeś swój obraz szczęścia i związku, którego nie potrafiłem stworzyć.

— Cieszę się, że ci się udało — mówię głosem, przez który przebija się nuta żalu. Nagle czuję się zmęczony, a głosy, które mnie otaczają, stają się okropnie irytujące. Wyciągam dłoń w twoją stronę. Chwytasz ją i zamykasz w uścisku swoich rąk.

— Tobie też się uda.

Siła i przekonanie o słuszności tych słów są doskonale słyszalne.

~*~

Twoje słowa wryły się głęboko w moją świadomość. Często przypominam je sobie, kiedy spędzam kolejny samotny wieczór przy książce, której treść znam niemal na pamięć.  
Zastanawiam się, jakby wyglądało moje życie, gdybym jednak wtedy za tobą wyszedł i namówił cię do powrotu. Jak wszystko by się potoczyło, gdybym wtedy wstał i wykonał jeden z tych gestów, którymi tak często mnie obdarowywałeś. Mogłem cię przytulić, pocałować, czy chociaż powiedzieć kilka ciepłych słów.

Czy teraz siedzielibyśmy tutaj razem? Może znowu pracowalibyśmy do późnych godzin nocnych, a następnie przenieślibyśmy się do sypialni. Kto to wie?

Wzdycham ciężko i zaznaczam miejsce, gdzie skończyłem czytać. Spoglądam na pocztówkę, która przedstawia przystrojoną choinkę, z której sypie się śnieg.

Wesołych świąt, Severusie. Mam nadzieję, że Ci się udało.  
Wszystkiego, co najlepsze, życzą Harry i Matthew.  
Uśmiecham się smutno i zamykam książkę. Nie mam już żadnej złudnej nadziei.


End file.
